Vamp Prince
by Black Bankai
Summary: Shirosaki Hichigo is a prince from a long Time ago His brother Grimmjow killed him, In the present time frame Shirosaki's reincarnation is Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

 **I Don't Own Anything.**

A long Time ago there was a Prince his name was Shirosaki Hichigo, What he looks like is he is completely white except for his eyes which are gold on black, he was a prince his Kingdom was small the name was Karakura Shirosaki would do anything to protect his kingdom so, when there was a war between a man by the name of Sôsuke Aizen, he was from the kingdom of Seireitei but he did not like the king nor his army the gotei 13 of which he used to be apart of he was a general or Captain of the fifth squad he did not like how things were ran there he was willing to have a war and use Karakura kingdom as a battle ground, Shirosaki did not like that so he put together his own army, it may have not been big but it was powerful Shirosaki had made sure they had proper training he also made sure they kept up on it so when Aizen went to invade Karakura Kingdom Shirosaki and his army was ready to protect the people of there kingdom, everyone liked Shirosaki, but his little brother Grimmjow hated it, He wanted to be king of his home country, so he made a pack with Aizen, he helped Aizen with getting into his country to kill his older brother. Grimmjow fought with Aizen's men from the Kingdom of Las notches, Shirosaki fought and got to Aizen when he fought Aizen he had to put all of his power behind it,

 _ **Shirosaki VS Aizen**_

Shirosaki got to where Aizen was and got into a fighting pose sword drawn

"Aizen I'll tell you this once! Get your fucking ass out of ma Kingdom!" Shouted Shirosaki

"if you can, Shirosaki" says Aizen, pulling out his sword.

Aizen jumps forward throwing a few jabs at Shirosaki

Shirosaki jumps out of the way of some of the jabs then he pares the last few attacks then he shouts

"Getsuga Tensho!" The attack goes forward and almost hits Aizen he jumps out of the way of the attack and puts up a hand

"Hadô 4 Byakurai" A strike of lightning went and hit Shirosaki in the shoulder putting a little hole that went all the way through, Shirosaki is pushed back some, He puts a hand to his shoulder and after a few seconds he removes his hand.

Shirosaki puts his hand in front of him and a red ball starts to form in his hand he has it pointed at Aizen.

"That can't be! How did you master that move!" Shouts Aizen

The beam finish's forming.

"CERO!" Shouts Shirosaki, the red beam goes forward and hits Aizen and it kicks up dust enough so that you can't see a thing, Then the dust starts to clear.

Laying on the ground is Aizen.

"Men!, Take Sôsuke Aizen to prison!" Shouts Shirosaki his men go forward and grad Aizen and drag him away.

Shirosaki turns around and heads home.

 **...**

When Shirosaki gets home he goes to go and find his little brother Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow! We are safe now!" He shouts out so that his brother can hear him.

"That is Good Shiro, But you know I was hoping you would die in battle, it would have made it easier for me" says a mans voice

"Wait what do you mean Grimmjow!" Shouts Shirosaki

"I want to be King but to do that I have to kill you." Says A man with Blue or teal hair

He pulls out a sword. Jumps forward and Attacks Shirosaki, Shirosaki jumps out of the way and continues to move out of the way of Strikes but as Shirosaki tries to move out of the way of the last attack it doesn't work and the only reason for that isn't because Shirosaki doesn't want yo hurt his little brother but also because he is tired from his Battle with Aizen.

Grimmjow lands a fatal blow on his older brother Shirosaki and he takes some of Shirosaki's blood, beacomeing a Vampire

(Present Day)

"Class starting next week we are going to be learning about the Princes Shirosaki and Grimmjow, so make sure your ready." Says the teacher.

 **Authors Note**

 **This happen to come to me at school last week out of being bored**

 **So if you like I please leave a review!sen**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

 **( Ichigo's P.O.V)**

 **A week later**

"Alright class, I told you last week that we were going to be learning more about Princes Shirosaki and Grimmjow and about what happened to their Kingdom. Also we to know learn about betrayal and some other stuff." Says the teacher, Sounding really happy.

"Uh, Why are we learning about princes lived that lived a super long ago?" Asks a girl she sounds like an air head.

"Why are you asking that?, We were told last week, why." I say looking at the girl. She looks at me.

"Uh, why are you talking to me? Anyway I did not hear Ms. Oichi say that." Says air head girl.

"Why did you not listen to Ms. Oichi?, to busy talking to your friends?" I ask standing up.

"Why does it matter what you think? I mean you are a delinquent" says the Air head

"I am not a delinquent!" I shout

"Then why did you dye your hair orange?" Says the air head

"I did not dye my hair this is my Natural hair color!" I shout I move away from the desk and walk over to the air head but as I'm walking over to her a sudden wave of dizziness hits me and I put my hand to my head. I rise my head up and look around everything looks sharper but as I'm looking around I notice that the people are all looking at me took a sharp intake of breathe I look at the air head she looks like she's smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask

"I knew that if I pissed you off you would she your heritage, I mean you are the Reincar-" The girl says but then out of nowhere I hear "Good Morning Ichigo!" And I wake up to my dad trying to kick me in my face.

I spring forward grab my Dad's leg swing him back and throw him against a wall.

He jumps away from the wall like nothing happened, but behind him is a person size creator form where he was at.

"you are getting good my son!, it looks like there is nothing left for me to teach you!" Says my Dad sounding really happy.

"You, Say that, A lot and yet you still attack me." I say looking at my Dad

"Well, Anyway I need to go to School." I say looking at my crazy Dad

"Bye, Ichigo!" I hear Yuzu Shout

"Bye" I shout back then I walk forward and head to school, When I get there,There is a big group of people are standing in front of the gate, they are wearing what you would typically see a gang of thugs wearing, they are also holding metal rods, Knives, Brass knuckles, and they also have a sword, where they got that no knows. I walk forward they look over at me the guy I would assume is the leader is the one holding the sword.

When I get over there, they look over at me. The guy who notices me taps the guy next to him shoulder the guy looks over at his friend the guy points at me, he turns around and screams his buddies look over to see why he screamed and the see me.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki!, after him!" They shout.

"Okay?, Why are you after Me?" I ask

They look at me like I'm stupid "Are you that stupid?!" They ask

"Huh?" I ask

"You beat up our friend last week!, we are going to kick your Ass!" The one holding the sword shouts.

"Oh!, okay so you want revenge, well come at me bro!" I say looking at them

"Alright Men after Him!" The guy with the sword shouts the group moves forward and grabs at me but I move out of the way, but I move right into the range of the man with the sword, I try to jump out of the way but the man moves to fast and corners me and I duck and then I see the killing blow heading towards me, I close my eyes waiting for it to hit.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach. Please review.**

 **Ichigo's P.O.V.**

As I'm waiting for the killing blow, my eyes shut tight I wait, but after a few minutes, I open my eyes and I see the guy holding the Sword a look of pain on his face, and he falls down. When he falls I see a girl behind him. She is short, she has black hair, she has sapphire blue eyes, She is wearing my school uniform she has her hands up she is holding her bag.

"Are you alright?" She asks me

"Yeah" I say

"That guy is a really big coward why he would bring a sword and gang up on you is not right." Says the girl

"Um, what's your name?" I ask

"Isn't common courtesy to give your name first?" Asks the girl.

"Oh, sorry my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I say

"Well, my Name is Rukia Kuchiki" says Rukia

"Well lets get to class Mr. Kurosaki."

"Yeah." I say

"Wait, Rukia what's your first class?"

"It's with Ms. Ochi sensei." Says Rukia

"Alright, well it looks like were in the same class." I say, looking into Rukia's sapphire blue eyes.

Alright Ichigo, show me the way." Says Rukia

"What am I to you! Your tour guide?!" Asks Ichigo pissed at Rukia.

"Well, for one I saved you and for two I'm new at this school if I went to look around I would get lost and attacked." Says Rukia near the end she starts to fake crying.

"Okay I'll show you the way Rukia." Says Ichigo holding his hands up in the air in front of him, in a manner showing that he was sorry.

"Alright!" Rukia said her fake tears instantly clearing up like she never started.

Ichigo, walked to the door of the school and opened it.

As Ichigo walks to class Rukia follows him.

When Ichigo got to his class with a sigh that said 2-3 Rukia followed him to the door. When, Ichigo gets to the classroom door, it fly's open reviling The Teacher Ms. Ochi.

Ichigo walks in and sits down at his seat.

"Hello, Rukia. Come on in and introduce yourself." Said Ms. Ochi as Rukia follows her in.

"Hello, My name Is Rukia Kuchiki, I come from the Kingdom of Seireitei." Says Rukia.

'Why, does that name sound familiar?' Ichigo thinks to himself.

"Rukia, you can go take the seat on the other side of Ichigo." said Ms. Ochi.

"Alright." Rukia said.

Rukia goes and sits by Ichigo in the only open desk that is next to him because he is right near the window.

"Looks like I'll be sitting next to you." Says Rukia.

"Now does everyone remember what I said we were going to talk about today? I said it last week." Said Ms. Ochi

 **Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"Uh, you said that we are going to learn about what was there names again? Could you help me Orihime?" Said a girl sounding like an air head.

'Oh, No!' I think

"lady, There names are Grimmjow and Shirosaki." I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"Uh, Why are you talking to me?" Asks The Air Head.

"Because you can't remember the name of Grimmjow and Shirosaki the princes we are learning about." I say standing up.

"Uh, I don't want to hear this from a Dyed orange Delinquent." Says the Girl the same one that was in My dream, but the wired thing is I feel like I should know her, like her name is on the tip of my tongue.

"Listen Here lady this Is my natural Hair color!" I shout moving away from the desk knocking my chair to the ground.

"Sit Down Kurosaki!" Ms. Ochi shouts

I look at the girl she is smiling. I start to feel an unbearable and unnatural Hatred at her. Everything starts to look different much more sharper. I move over to her and I grab the Purple haired cat lady by her neck and lift her up.

"You, Know Ichigo that isn't the way to treat me I mean I am someone who knows something you don't." She says not at all fazed about me holding her by her neck.

"No, It couldn't be" I mumble to myself.

"What Ichigo?" She asks she had stopped sounding like an Airhead after I had grabed her.

"Your name is Yoruichi Shihôin." I say letting go of her and I stumble back in pain clutching at my head. After a while I find myself on the floor I see people around me but I can't tell who they are are there black Shadows with a bright light behind them. And then everything goes black.

 **I hope everyone likes the Chapter**

 **Sorry that I had Yoruichi out of Character but I had to do that for the proposes of the story**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

All the story's that I have up other than Lordes Rise will be redone and some might not come back.

I am not abadonning any of my stories.

-Black Bankai


End file.
